Lauren and True
by WolfPyre
Summary: I had a request to write a fic focusing on True and Lauren. It's not much, but this is what I came up with. Warning: contains spanking of a child. If you don't like that don't read this.


**This fic is dedicated to J-J16Forever who asked for a story about True and Lauren. I hope it is what you expected!**

True burst into the kitchen, knocking down a chair and bumping into the table. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled as her hand shot up to rub at her hip.

"True!" Language!"

True plastered a smile onto her face as Lauren came into the room. At the same moment Rhianna came through the kitchen door. "There you are! You're not getting away with it this time!"

True hurried to the other side of the room and put Lauren between her irate cousin and herself. She couldn't help but smirk at her cousins appearance. "Looking good cousin." She giggled and ducked behind Lauren when Rhianna started to come towards her.

Before Rhianna could do anything Lauren held up her hands. "Enough! Rhianna sit...on second thought just go back to the other side of the room." She pulled True from behind her. "You, sit!"

Lauren took a deep breath and took a good look at Rhianna. Her hair was sticking out wildly with green pond sludge dripping from it. Her dress was covered with something that looked like oatmeal but smelled like manure and she was missing one shoe. It took the school teacher all of her will power not to laugh. She turned to True. "What did you do?"

True smiled innocently. "I didn't touch her."

Well aware of the girls tactics, Lauren stopped her before she could get started. "I didn't ask if you touched her. I asked what did you do to her?"

"I refuse to answer as I might incriminate myself."

With a sigh Lauren pulled True up out of the chair, picked up the wooden spoon

that was conveniently sitting on the table, and swatted the girl three times before letting her fall back into her seat.

True frowned and stuck her hands under her butt to rub at the sting. "Think a teacher would be glad when one of her students used something she learned in school." She muttered. Lauren went to grab her arm again but True held up her hands. "Okay okay! I'll tell you."

When True didn't say anything Lauren put her hands on her hips, evil spoon still clutched in her hand. "Well?"

"Well I kinda set up a rope to trip Rhianna into the pond. When she climbed her way out I um gave her a little push and she fell into this concoction I made."

"Do I even want to know what is in this concoction?"

"No probably not."

"And what did Rhianna mean about getting away with this again?"

"She did this to me back on our world but managed to make everyone believe it was an accident!" Rhianna growled. "How does one accidentally fall into something that doesn't even exist in a natural form!"

"I'm adorable and a great talker!"

"I'll give you adorable!" Rhianna lunged at True but slid in her own filth before she could reach her.

That was it for True. She started laughing so hard that she fell from her chair onto the floor. What she didn't count on was Lauren taking the spoon and smacking it down on her rear as she rolled around giggling like a mad woman. "Ow! Lauren!"

Lauren pulled the girl off of the floor by her ear. "You go to your room. Now!" She gave her another smack for good measure. When she heard True's booted feet hit the stairs she turned to Rhianna. "Outside of being a filthy mess, are you ok?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then head over to the bath house. I will be by with some fresh clothing after I talk to True."

Rhianna gave the school teacher a quick read and couldn't stop the smile that came. Her cousin was in for quite a surprised. She nodded and headed outside.

MAG7MAG7MAG7

True was laying on her bed when the door opened and Lauren walked in. "It's polite to knock you know." When the only response she received was a stern glare she put on her best 'kicked puppy' look. "I was just a joke."

"A joke is something everyone laughs at. No one is laughing but you."

True eyed the spoon Lauren had yet to put down. "So I guess you'll be telling Vin."

"You and I both know that he and Chris will be out of town until next week." Lauren took a seat on the bed. "As I feel punishment should immediately follow wrong doing, I will be taking care of this. Whether Vin hears about this depends if you fight me or just accept it."

True stood in shock for a full second. Aside from the occasional swat or three, Lauren had never punished her. "But-but you can't!"

"Your brother and I are courting and I will be his wife one day. That means you will become my sister. Not to mention I am an adult and you teacher and as such I have the right to discipline unruly brats, related or not." She smoothed her skirt down. "Now lower your pants and bend over my knee."

"And if I don't?"

"I will find Josiah so he can take care of this and once Vin returns I will make sure he is aware of your behavior and your refusal to do as I instructed. I believe you know what his reaction will be."

True gulped. She knew exactly what he would do and it would end with her not sitting comfortably for a month. With a sigh she slowly unbuckled her overall straps and let them fall to the floor. Lauren guided her over her lap and, once in place, lowered the flap on the girls long johns.

"Lauren!" True squeaked in alarm when she felt the cool air on her backside. She didn't get the chance to say more as the spoon landed hard on bottom, eliciting a sharp."Ow!"

Lauren did not lecture as she spanked. True knew what she had done wrong. Besides, she had never spanked anyone before and wanted to concentrate so she did not over do it. She figured twenty-five good whacks would be appropriate.

True could not believe how much her butt hurt when Lauren finished. She never thought her teacher had it in her! She slowly stood and fixed her clothes, not entirely sure what to do now. With one of the guys, she would immediately crawl into her lap. She settled for rubbing her rear with one hand and the tears on her face with the other.

True looked so pathetic that Lauren couldn't do anything but scoop her up into her arms and settle the child onto her lap. True tucked her head into the crook of Lauren's neck and continued to cry. She had never been held by a woman outside of Nettie and found she liked it a lot. Lauren smelled like lemons and vanilla, and True found the combination soothing. After a few moments, she looked up. "Guess I gotta apologize, huh?"

"It is the right thing to do." Lauren set the girl on her feet. "Let's gather up some clothing for Rhianna and you can make your apologies."

"Yes ma'am." She looked up. "You gonna tell Vin?"

"I don't suppose he needs to know. You did as I asked and did not fight me."

True gave a sigh of relief. "You know he'll be mad at you for keeping this from him." She grinned. "Might even spank you."

Lauren gave a grin of her own. "I'd like to see him try!"


End file.
